


Главное — не стесняться

by Sumiregava, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заклятие Локи возвращает Стиву прежнее тело. Ну и чего, спрашивается, переживать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главное — не стесняться

**Author's Note:**

> После прочтения [вот этого](http://archiveofourown.org/works/564307) фанфика автор сперва десять минут нервно икал, а потом решил написать, как все было на самом деле.

— Роуди! Как сказать человеку, что ты его любишь?

Роуди поперхнулся печеньем. Воителя подняли с утра пораньше ради «дела государственной важности» и отправили прямиком в Башню Старка, причем никто не смог в точности сказать, в чем оно заключается. Уже внутри Джарвис успокоил его словами, что дело, несомненно, важное, но не срочное, и вот уже четыре часа полковник Роудс сидел в общей гостиной Мстителей, глушил кофе и смотрел Дискавери. Что-то про средневековье. Приятное, знаете ли, разнообразие.

— Кому именно, Тони?

Тони наградил его таким взглядом, словно сомневался в его умственных способностях.

— Стиву, кому же еще!

— Ага, — Роуди достал из кармана обычный бумажный блокнот и принялся писать. — Любишь?

— Да!

— Хочешь прожить с ним всю жизнь?

— Да.

— Быть с ним и только с ним?

— Роуди, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Роуди только отмахнулся:

— Как человек, который спал всего два часа, а потом долго летел в Нью-Йорк непонятно, ради чего. Вот, держи. Читай.

Тони безропотно принял из его рук вырванный с корнем лист бумаги.  
— «Дорогой Стив», — зачитал он вслух и приподнял бровь. – «Я люблю тебя и хочу прожить свою жизнь с тобой и только с тобой. Тони Старк».

— Подпись — на случай, если ты решишь подкинуть ему эту записку, — пояснил Роуди. – Если будешь говорить вслух — можно ее не озвучивать.

Поглядев на растерянное выражение лица Старка, он вздохнул и потер лицо руками.

— Тони, выкладывай, что у вас случилось.

Старк устало всплеснул руками.

— Локи!

Полубог-полуйети, простите, полуйотун, явился из ниоткуда прямо посреди попыток Мстителей понять, для чего их вызвали, если в городе появилась армия крошечных малиновых паучков, безвредных и абсолютно нейтральных, зловеще расхохотался и прочитал некое заклинание, имевшее следующие последствия:  
— пока он был занят чтением, к нем успел подкрасться Халк;  
— паучки живо отреагировали на магию и теперь пассивно следовали за Локи, куда бы тот ни шел – что значит, что все они собрались в Трискелионе, где теперь держали плененного полубога;  
— тело Стива вернулось к своим первоначальным размерам и состоянию здоровья;  
— под утро в Трискелион, уже затянутый паутиной снаружи и изнутри, явился доктор Стрэндж — просил вернуть пауков, которых призывал сам, лично, чтобы они наткали ему шелка на новый магический плащ.

Роуди тяжело вздохнул.

— Я правильно понимаю, что из всего этого тебя заботит только Стив?

— Не совсем, — не стал лукавить Тони. – Локи поклялся, что его заклятие продержится не дольше месяца, после чего все станет, как было.

— Угу, и, значит, его можно отпускать.

— Вообще-то, он как раз очень просил продержать его весь этот месяц в герметичной стеклянной камере, потому что туда хотя бы не могут пробраться пауки.

— Э…

— Фьюри согласился, при условии, что Локи заплатит за постой, — Тони махнул рукой. — Не отвлекай меня. Стив. Стив — это все, что имеет значение.

— А с ним-то что не так? Да, месяц ему придется пожить без полевых операций, но руководить командой он может и через коммы. Или память у него тоже пропала?

— Память на месте, — угрюмо ответил Тони, — и руководство у него никто не отнимает. Но этот идиот решил, что я не могу хотеть и любить его, такого, и прогнал прочь.

Роуди помолчал секунду, а потом высказался. Тони искренне заинтересовался:

— Думаешь, если бы я сказал ему все это — а искушение, поверь, было, — он бы сразу изменил мнение?

— Не думаю, — вынужден был признаться Роуди.

— Вот именно. Затем-то ты мне здесь и нужен: защищать Стива, пока он, гм, не в форме, и помочь мне придумать, как убедить его, что я все равно его люблю. Любого, всегда и так далее.

Роуди снова потер лоб.

— А что ты уже пробовал?

…В медицинском крыле Трискелиона Стив так и не пришел в себя, и Тони настоял на том, чтобы его перевели в башню. Доставить обратно при необходимости — дело получаса, зато вокруг знакомая обстановка, товарищи по команде, и уровень безопасности не чета тому, что в штабе Щ.И.Т.а.

Чем приводить в должное состояние этаж Стива, Тони решил разместить его в одной из гостевых квартир, предварительно выбросив оттуда все, что могло вызвать аллергию или приступ астмы. В самых неожиданных местах были установлены еще полторы сотни видеокамер и датчиков самого разного свойства — все ради того, чтобы Джарвис мог следить за состоянием здоровья Капитана и вовремя позвать на помощь.

— Если он упадет и обдерет коленку? — насмешливо поинтересовался Клинт. Тони мрачно зыркнул на него и ни на шаг не отходил от команды медиков, когда Стива заносили в его новую спальню и перекладывали на очень низкую кровать.

— Тони, — осведомился Сэм, — ты ведь помнишь, что он как-то умудрился дожить до совершеннолетия в тридцатые?

Тони посмотрел на Стива, на его ребра, отчетливо проглядывавшие даже под футболкой, и выгнал всех к чертям. Ему еще предстояло объяснять, что произошло, — он имеет право несколько минут посидеть спокойно, предаваясь панике!

Стив вздохнул, поворачиваясь на бок и сгибая ногу в колене. Тони только сглотнул, глядя на показавшуюся из-под футболки полоску бледной кожи.

— Сэр, — прошелестел Джарвис в ухо, — уровень дыхания и сердцебиения подсказывают, что капитан Роджерс очень скоро проснется.

Тони сглотнул еще раз, опустился на кровать, рядом со Стивом, перевернул его на спину, стараясь не разбудить, опустил ладонь на пах и мягко помассировал. Неторопливый утренний минет — чудесный способ разбудить человека, особенно если потом его ждут не самые радостные новости.

Увы, у Стива оказалось другое мнение. Резко проснувшись еще до того, как Тони успел толком начать, он рванулся прочь, одновременно приложившись затылком о стену и от души — но явно случайно — двинув Тони коленом в ухо. Объяснять тоже ничего не пришлось: вчерашнее явление полубога он запомнил и выводы сделал моментально, только коротко осмотревшись.  
— Тони, уйди! — И, прежде, чем онемевший от удивления Тони успел добавить хоть слово, вымолвил почти умоляюще: — Прямо сейчас, пожалуйста!

— И ты все свои выводы сделал по этим трем словам? — не поверил Роуди.

Тони равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Не только, но, заметь, Наташу и Клинта он никуда не прогонял.

— Потому что они ему в штаны не лезли.

— Пусть только попробуют, — Тони сорвался с дивана и принялся мерить гостиную шагами. – Роуди, Роуди, что мне делать?

— Это же просто, Тони. Если он думает, что ты будешь требовать от него столько же секса, сколько и раньше — просто объясни ему, что это не так. А если он думает, что тебе нравилось в нем только тело — ты уже знаешь, что говорить, я тебе записал.

— Это всего лишь слова!

— Так подкрепи их действием! Или хотя бы логикой: если бы с тобой случилось что-то вроде этого, разве Стив бы тебя бросил? Так ему и скажи.

Тони замер на мгновение, а потом просиял и схватился за лежащий на столе планшет.

— Ты прав!

Роуди рискнул заглянуть ему через плечо и тут же горько об этом пожалел.

— Тони, и как все это должно помочь тебе убедить Стива?

Тони широко ухмыльнулся:

— Увидишь.

Два часа спустя Роуди сидел вместе с остальными Мстителями в гостиной Стива и вместе с ними хихикал над прямой трансляцией из коридоров Трискелиона, когда в комнату без предупреждения вломился Тони Старк и облокотился о дверной косяк, приняв крайне соблазнительную, по его мнению, позу.

Выразительной она, по крайней мере, точно была.

Мстители уставились на него в немом изумлении, Брюс, сидевший на стуле ближе всех к двери, аж привстал.

— А в тридцатые у меня таких галлюцинаций не было, — пробормотал Стив, почему-то с обидой. Тони хмыкнул и кокетливо поправил локоны белокурого парика, покачнулся на шпильках и едва удержал равновесие.

Клинт очумело тряхнул головой.

— Вау. Тебе не совсем идет, но… Вау. Давай я сделаю фото и буду потом тебя шантажировать?

— Ему совсем не идет, — поправила Наташа, разглядывая ленты и кружева. – Розовый определенно не твой цвет, Тони, по крайней мере, не эти оттенки.

— Но чулки и подвязки смотрятся неплохо, — оценил Роуди. – Кстати, кто затягивал тебе корсет?

— Джарвис, — отозвался Тони, не сводивший взгляда со Стива. В конце концов, он это не ради команды затевал. — Как вам блеск для губ?

Брюс, протиравший очки, почему-то решил, что вопрос задали ему.

— Он очень розовый. Э… Ты выглядишь очень странно, Тони.

— Н-да? — огорчился Тони. — А я-то хотел выглядеть глупо.

— И тебе это удалось на славу, друг Энтони! – решил высказаться Тор, до сих пор наблюдавший за сценой в немом восхищении.

— Отлично! — Тони тряхнул париком, прошествовал к Стиву (хотел изящно, но уж как вышло) и опустился ему на колени, задрав ноги на подлокотник кресла — и Стив рефлекторно сомкнул руки на его талии, затянутой в розовый шелк.

— Ну, Стив? Видишь, я не стесняюсь такого дурацкого вида, так что и ты не смей — не смей, слышишь! – стесняться своего.

Стив выдохнул, крепче сжав руки.

— Тони, я вижу здесь логический провал, но мне плевать.

Мстители, тихо хихикая, оставили их наедине, кое-кто торопливо сделав фото на память, но ни Тони ни Стива это уже особенно не заботило.

Слизывая с чужих губ липкую сладкую помаду, Стив мысленно поклялся себе, что никогда не позволит Тони узнать, что оттолкнул его утром только потому, что почувствовал приближение аллергического приступа — на одеколон Тони.


End file.
